St Lucifer's College for Daemons of the Nether
by TooManyGoodCharacters143
Summary: One time, Lord Loss decided to go to college...One year has gone by since then, and this is where the real story begins. This is not what I would call a school fic, but was rather created to fit in with the Demonanta canon, at least what I've read so far.
1. Chapter 1

"**St. Lucifers College for Daemons of the Nether**," the words said. As Loss looked upon the three-dimensional bronze letters emblazoned on the archway at the entrance to his school, a smug smile formed on his face. _I'm not just any demon,_ he thought. _I'm a demonata, controller of other demons. I'm higher than most of the foul creatures._ Though Loss knew that he was a foul creature himself, he still knew that he was better than these poor excuses for demons. Demons could be classified in many ways, and St. Lucifers had been around for a long time, so they now excepted almost any creature that could perform even the most rudimentary form of magic. There were many types of creatures here, some that were never even classified as demons, though if one saw them they would think of the creature as the like...And one of these creatures had just seen Loss in the crowd of demons shuffling through the archway. "Lord...Leffalot, was it?" The creature said with an insane chuckle. Loss sighed and turned to face who he knew was the creature that had been his roomate last year, and would be his roomate in the following three. "Zant," Loss said for the thousandth time. "Don't call me 'Lord'. This isn't the place where one would use that kind of title." "Doesn't make a difference to me," Zant said, his yellow teeth apparent in his smile. Zant was not ugly, though not attractive either, meaning as attractive as a demon could get. He had a pasty white face, with glowing yellow eyes that caught your sight every time you saw them. his nose was more like a bump in his face with two slits in it, and his lips were black like his blood. Apart from his face, the rest of his head was black, and his skin curved up to form some kind of bending tip at the top of his head. "So..." Loss said, ignoring Zant's previous comment. "How's your dream to take over the kingdom going?" "I'm not going to take it over..." Zant said, his face expressing anger. "I'm just going to work hard, and show them how good and wise I can be, and when the time comes, they will choose me as the next king!" 'Them' was referring to the royal family of the Twili kingdom, to which Zant belonged. 'Twili' was also the name of his species. "Are you _absolutely sure_ the king has no children?" "Abso-lutelly. Why would they have reason to hide a child?" "Maybe they fear some crazy person, would, well, go crazy if he found out." "**Not funny...**" Zant growled. "Not funny at all. So, how's life for the _Lordy-loosy_ going?" "Same as ever. Dueling with Garadexes for their chance to cure their kin's werewolfism..." "Of course, of course..." Zant smirked. "So...Got a girl yet?" Zant asked as they came through the doors to the entrance hall. _Ugh,_ Loss thought. "You _know_ I don't, you overgrown fungus." Loss said. "Oh, you'll find one sometime...You know, I still miss Alara sometimes, just the fights we had together, the blood was so _arousing_..." _Absolutely out of his **mind**,_ Loss thought. 'Loss' was presumed not to be Lord Loss' real name, but no one had ever heard otherwise, so everyone called him that. "How about Malsa?" Zant said, ignoring practically everything Loss said and keeping at his bit. "She's quite the looker...You like the humanoids, right? Maybe you're a tentacle kind of guy..." "I could chop you into peices with magic right now if the Kint wasn't watching..." Loss meant every word of it. He wouldn't even have to touch Zant, he would just send a few slicers at him, and that would end it. "Wouldn't you rather use your fancy magic to chop steak? Real, _bloody_ steak..." Zant licked his lips. "You know, I actually heard that Malsa has a hidden tentacle on her back..." Loss wasn't listening. He was thinking of sorrow and pain, just that, the pure essence of the two was his favorite thing to think about, just the sadness of it all made him smirk. But enough talk. They had reach the lecture hall, where the yearly welcoming ceremonies would be held. The master of ceremonies would shuffle onstage and read a long list of new attendees, who would come onstage themselves. It was extremely boring. During last year's ceremony Loss decided to go into stasis (his version of sleep), about halfway through. Zant grunted "Bye" and separated from Loss to find his friends, and Loss found a seat in the fourth row. _I wonder if there'll be any higher class demons this year...Not higher than me, of course. But just in case..._ "Hey you..." He said to the creature sitting next to him. "Wot is it!?" it growled, annoyed. "If I...fall asleep during the ceremonies, wake me up if any higher-class demons are announced." "Fine...Not as if ter say I won't bonk off either..." "Thank you..." Loss was evil, but he knew when to be respectful. The green and wrinkled master of ceremonies stepped out onto the stage, and the ceremonies began. Loss knew what was in store this time, and went into stasis immediately, his mind almost going blank...


	2. Chapter 2

"Oy...**Oy!** You! Wake up! Wot are you, dead? Hello-" "Mmm." Lord Loss had snapped out of his trance, his arm grabbing the demon's hand, which was waving in front of his face. "Thank you." Loss said, not in the slightest indicating that his mind was clear only a few seconds ago. "Is' the end of the ceremony...Thot I'd wake you up, in case there was anything happening..." "Hmph." "You're lucky I did that for ye, I'm not normally all goody-goody, ehehehehe..." "Neither am I." Loss never liked small talk much. "Ahem..." The small, stooped form of the master of ceremonies cleared his throat. "Now that we are nearing the end of the ceremony, I would like to announce some select attendants who's guardians have especially contributed to the St. Lucifer's cause..." Lord Loss could feel two especially looming presences beyond the curtain of the stage, that was for sure. Loss could sense any demon's presence for about a hundred yards around him, but only demons. There were already enough presences on the stage (the staff of St. Lucifer's was composed of quite powerful demons), but each demon had a certain _aurora_ that Loss could sense. The master of ceremonies began to read from the list. "Majin Boo..." Loss was not impressed by the demon that stepped out onto the stage. It was not the most powerful of the demons behind the curtain, and it looked stupid as well. A pink humanoid, short in stature, having a tendril-like protrusion from its head and wearing parachute pants held up by a belt with a M emblazoned on them. His expression made it apparent that he was a monster, and a very stupid one at that. _Whoever created him paid big money to get him in to this place..._ Loss thought. And indeed his creator did. "Mr. Babidi was very generous in donating to the Magic department, enough for remodeling, new materials, and he even gave us some of his famous power-stealing syringes...Ahem!" The creature jangled offstage and walked into the crowd. "Next...Trigon the Terrible!" _A title?_ Loss thought. _Bet he has a mirror-hat so he can look at himself without realizing how stupid he looks. _A deafening roar echoed from beyond the curtain, and a huge red demon with long white hair ran on to the stage. "I AM THE GREATEST!!!!" he roared. A bunch of people in the back whooped, a large yellow demon being the loudest. Lord Loss knew this demon was destined to be in The gang. The only gang. "The gang" was composed of the biggest demons in the whole college. That was the only requirement. If you were big and didn't want to be in The gang, the real members of the gang would tease you and heckle you for the rest of your years at the college. The gang had some kind of hierarchy, though not many really know about it. Loss knew that the yellow demon was Janemba, the current leader of the gang, who was a big, stupid, brute. And he loved to yell. "YEAAAAH!!!!" Trigon bellowed. "I am the-" "AHEM!" The Master of ceremonies emitted a cough with a trace of magic in it. Nobody could talk for the next few mintues-except him, of course. "Trigon has donated his 'Sculptures of Terror' to the art department of the college, and has also donated a large amount of dark magic to the magic department, helping in our goal to create a dark-magic powered campus. Thank you." Trigon walked off the stage, angry at the Master of ceremonies' interruption. "This is the end of the Opening Ceremonies. Please consult the bulletin boards in the Main Hall for guidance, and report any other problems to the Main Office. Thank you, and have a good year."


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the dorm room (room 748), Loss was unpacking his things when Zant stepped into the room. Actually, he skipped. "Oh, Lossy, I'm in love!" Zant exclaimed, flopping onto his bed on the left side of the room. Loss was at a, ahem, loss at what to say to this at first, but in a few seconds he thought of a reply. "I don't care." Zant inhaled a huge gasp, obviously dramatizing while being completely serious at the same time. "OH, Loss, did you not see her at the ceremonies!? So beautiful, and of my species at that!!!! I'm dreaming Lossy, I must be!!" Loss was surprised, Zant had actually called him by the name he called himself. He did revert back to 'Lossy' just after, but it was an improvement. "I was in stasis during the ceremonies, Zant, all I saw was the end." "Oh, of course you were. Well, the puff-pants guy was all good and well, but Loss, you should have seen her, walking majestically up there, so sure of herself and so...Aaaaaah..." "What was her name?" Loss thought he might as well entertain himself. "Ah-" Zant stopped, his vacant stare (directed at the ceiling) turning into a thoughty stare. "I can't quite recall...Lindsay, maybe? No, that's a human name. Midsy? Hmm..." Poor fool, Loss thought. Can't remember his love's name...Hmph. "But it doesn't MATTER..." Zant expelled. "I must know her, find her...A-a-a-a-" Zant produced another lovey-out-of-words-noise. "Well, I guess I'd better get unpacking..." Zant sat up and sprang off the bed, and went to a medium box, which he very carefully cut (with his nails) and opened. When he opened it, his eyes widened as if there was some shiny metal in there, though there was nothing of the sort. "What's that?" Loss said briskly, reading the pamphlet given to all students at the beginning of the year. "Oh, it just something I've been working on ALL SUMMER!! Prepare to be amazed Loss! Hrg-" And he proceeded to try to lift something out of the box for about fifteen seconds. When he had finally finished, Loss looked over to see a sculpture of a head. Not a regular head, but a copy of the heads that sit on top of the two pillars supporting the arc at the entrance to St. Lucifer's. It was an extremely unattractive head, fish-like, with a pointed tip, large eyes protruding from a nose which seemed to meld into the face, and under that an open mouth with the tongue lolling out of it. "...Disturbing." Was all Loss had to say about that. "Disturbing? More like AWESOME!" Was Zant's reply. "Just look at the artistry, the-" He made a 'lollalolla' noise and stuck his tongue out. Loss knew that Zant had absolutely no sense of what was art, but was curious about the sudden inspiration. "Why excatly did you decide to scuplt it?" He asked, sounding uninterested. "Well, when I become king-which I will-This will be my emblem, and if I ever have to go into battle, I'll wear a helmet just like it! No clue where it comes from though..." "Grrrreat," Loss replied, not knowing that a demon had heard him say this from outside, and, in thousands of years, would use this as the slogan for his cereal designed to hypnotize children. His plan would ultimately fail. "Well of COURSE it's great, I've had enough of your sarcasm!" "I've had enough of your talking." Zant thought for a moment. "Fine," he hissed through clenched teeth. "I'll just go look for my love, see if I can romance her a bit. See you later, Lossy." And so he left Loss to his own devices, which were entirely too boring to account here.


End file.
